


Lily

by blueshadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Broken Harry, Dark, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Insane Harry Potter, Kind of a plot, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg glossed over, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Present then Past then Present, Smut, Somnophilia, The Porn was an Accident, midnight plot bunny, weird timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshadows/pseuds/blueshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a baby with Tom, a beautiful little girl named Lily. Except that not all is as it seems.<br/>Harry is broken, Tom is regretful, and Lily is... [I'm not going to tell you that because it would ruin the plot for you]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

> If you are one of the people waiting for a TCYN update, I swear I'm working on it! But my muse is broken, so it might take a while...  
> In the meantime, here's a midnight plot bunny that formed into a one shot.  
> I think I should stick to one shots. At least I finish most of those.

“Shh, it’s okay, nobody is going to hurt you.” A soft voice croons as pale fingers that have long forgotten the touch of the sun stroke the black curls of a beautiful child. “I’ll keep you safe. It’s okay.”

 

Harry rocks in his chair, arms protectively wrapped around the small baby girl.

 

At the sound of a door opening, he gets up, his precious bundle in his arms, held close to his chest as he walks to the door to greet his husband with a kiss on the lips.

 

“Welcome home, love.” He says, smiling sweetly. “Lily’s been so good today. She didn’t even cry once. And she drank a whole bottle, and she’s been so well behaved.” He gushes about how well behaved their darling daughter is, how he spent the day with her, and other topics of little concern. But it was okay even if he talked about things that weren’t very important to anyone else but them. Because in here, they were the only ones who existed. Him, Tom, and their darling little girl Lily.

 

Lily was a complete angel, an unexpected gift. He could barely remember being pregnant with her, which he sometimes thought was strange. But it didn’t matter, because he had Lily and Lily was the most amazing daughter, most amazing child, anyone could have asked for. 

 

Tom listens to Harry as usual, an almost indulgent look on his face as he listens to his husband go on and on about everyday things as if they were the most important things in the world. And to Harry, it really was, since those everyday things were all he had now.

 

The baby starts crying, but Tom doesn’t seem to react much, though he gives Harry a concerned ok when he sees him hurrying to calm her down, patting her back and rocking her gently, telling her that it’s okay, she’s safe from the bad men. 

 

He continues to comfort the little baby for a few minutes before passing her over to Tom, asking him to watch her so that he could make her a bottle. 

 

Tom agrees to watch their baby and takes the small bundle into his arms, watching as Harry walks away. “I’ll be in the study.” He says before walking off.

 

Once Harry is no longer able to see, he looks at the baby and frowns at her.

 

“When will he see?” He asks the doll, placing her in her bassinet by the desk and slumping forward, massaging his forehead and temples. “If only I had been there, I could’ve stopped this.”

 

And then he gives the little baby doll such a look, one that’s almost filled with hatred, except he can’t hate something that Harry loves and needs so much.

 

And he wishes with all his heart that Harry didn’t need it.

 

>>>Five Years Ago<<<

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know that. Now go to sleep, I promise I’ll be back soon.” Tom says, kissing the top of Harry’s head in a move that could almost be called affectionate.

 

Harry smiles and accepts it before he lays back down in their bed, though his green eyes stay trained on Tom’s figure as he goes about getting dressed. He hated these late night/early morning meetings the most, because they always took Tom away from him after he had gotten comfortable. But he knew he’d be back soon, since he said he would. Tom made a point to keep his word to him now. Maybe not so much before, but now, since they’d settled down, he did.

 

So Harry closes his eyes once Tom closes their bedroom door, intending on taking a brief nap until his husband returned.

 

\--

 

Tom came back to see Harry asleep again, a sight that makes him smirk to himself before he walks on over, removing his clothing as he goes so that by the time he’s on the bed again he’s fully naked. He studies his lover’s sleeping appearance before he moves down between his legs, using his wand to vanish the clothes he had on, and slowly begins to tease him to hardness.

 

He’s careful to make sure that the other doesn’t wake up during all this, always stopping whenever Harry began to stir, waiting a bit to make sure the coast was clear, before he’d start up again.

 

He licked and sucked on that perfectly shaped cock, using his hand to pump it, before he uses a wandless charm to coat the man’s passage with lubricant. He pauses as this makes Harry whimper, then carefully inserts a single finger inside, using it to slowly work him open, rotating in small circles. He’s cautious about it, always avoiding the prostate so that he won’t wake the other up.

 

Once he deems Harry suitably worked open by that one finger, he slides in another, still watching for signs of wakefulness as he does so, then another. Every slight twitch or moan has him pausing and waiting before he starts up again. He didn’t want Harry to wake up until he was all the way inside.

 

Finally, after long, careful minutes, he pulls out his fingers. He recasts the lubrication charm, just in case, then positions his cock at the entrance, which was twitching in anticipation. For someone who wasn’t awake, his husband sure was eager, he muses. And then he slowly begins to push inside.

 

The pushing makes Harry stir, his brows furrowing at the strange sensations he was feeling at the moment. He moans as his passage is stretched wide around his husband’s thick cock. The moan, combined with the pushing, is what makes him finally open his eyes. 

 

He sees Tom’s smirking face looking down at him as he suddenly shoves in the last third of his cock, which was still a considerable amount, which makes Harry moan loudly, before he begins to fuck him in earnest. 

 

“T-Tom?” Harry asks, trying not to moan and failing, each appreciative sound practically forced out of him by the force of each inward thrust. “W-when did you- o! When did you get b-ba-ahh-” He swallows back the moan that had interrupted his speech before trying again. “When did you get b-back?”

 

Tom doesn’t answer, just giving him a smirk as he moves even faster. If he weren’t gripping Harry’s hips and keeping him in place, the raven-haired man would have probably been banging against the headboard by now. 

 

Harry opens his mouth to demand he be answered but all that comes out are appreciative moans of pleasure. And then Tom speaks, but not to answer his question.

 

“You’re so tight, it’s like I didn’t fuck you open this morning.” He says, targeting Harry’s prostate with each thrust. “Do you like that, the way I feel inside you, the way I stretch you open?”

 

And Harry, because he was being fucked so well, nods, not even trying to hold back his moans, which come out in a long, nearly unbroken string of vocal approval. 

 

“Do you want me to cum inside of you, fill you up with my seed?”

 

Again he receives a nod, for which he rewards his lover with a few hard thrusts that specifically target his prostate and the area around it, causing the brunet to whine and throw his head back in pure pleasure.

 

“Then cum for me.” He commands. For some reason, Harry was always responsive to his commands, but only in bed. As if to prove the point, the other is writhing and cumming, shooting long white lines between them.

 

Tom continues to thrust into him throughout his orgasm before he stills, buried as deep inside the other as he can, then fills him up so full that the entrance is already leaking even before he pulls out.

 

Once he’s done, he cleans them both up and tells Harry to go to sleep, which he does, after he’s placed in Tom’s arms.

 

>>>Four Years Ago<<<

 

“Tom, is it possible for wizards to get pregnant?” Harry asks, cautiously.

 

Tom blinks in surprise, having not expected it. It takes him a moment before he responds. “Yes, but it’s rare. There hasn’t been a male pregnancy in a little under a century now.”

 

“Oh. Well, I hope I’m not ruining a record or anything then. Because your elf just told me I’m pregnant. Tom? Are you okay?” Harry runs over to Tom, who had dropped his coffee, shattering the cup.

 

“...I’m fine. That’s… that’s wonderful.” His voice was a little dazed, but it wasn’t a lie. He really was excited.

 

\--

 

All he could hear was the screaming as Harry screamed for mercy, begging for it to stop, for the baby to please be spared. But all that answers his cries is a cruel laugh, then a cold voice that tells him he doesn’t deserve to be happy or have kids. He’s ruined everything, so why should he be happy?

 

He didn’t know how long it had been doing on now, but by  the time he had burst into the room and killed the one torturing his love, the one person that mattered to him, it was too late.

 

Harry was on the floor, crying as he holds his stomach. Around him is a spreading pool of blood.

 

He rushes him to the healers, but they tell him it’s too late. They lost the baby.

 

\--

 

Harry doesn’t speak after that. It’s been months, and he barely says a word. His expression is constantly one of loss, and more than once, Tom sees him raise his hands to his stomach and rub there, as if he’s trying to feel something.

 

\--

 

“Tom, look at our baby girl! Isn’t she lovely?” Harry aks, bouncing into the room one day. 

 

“Harry, we don’t have a baby girl. You miscarried, remember?” He says softly, trying to reason with him. But all he gets is a brief, blank look of horror before he’s screamed at. 

 

“No! She’s alive! See? Lily’s here and she needs her daddy!” Harry yells, his face going red before suddenly he’s shushing the small doll he’s carrying in his arms, telling it he’s sorry and that he didn’t mean to yell. 

 

“It’s okay baby, see? Papa’s not mad. Papa loves you, and so does daddy. Daddy just gets confused sometimes. But we both love you. Shhh, it’s okay, don’t cry.” 

 

>>>Current Time<<<

 

“I should have killed that weasel.” Tom says again, for the thousandth time. If he had killed the youngest Weasley then, then Harry would have been okay. Their baby would have survived, and he wouldn’t have to deal with his broken husband, who seemed to think that they had a baby. A baby that hadn’t grown at all in four years, but Harry didn’t seem to realize anything was strange about that anyways. 

 

“You shouldn’t talk about killing around Lily, Tom.” Harry says, walking into the room with an empty bottle in his hand. He does over to the bassinet and picks up the doll carefully, cooing at it before he ‘feeds’ her the bottle. “It’s bad for her,” 

 

He should have killed the weasel before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Email requests to blueshadows.ao3@gmail.com


End file.
